ORDRCC Administrative Core Project Summary The Oklahoma Rheumatic Disease Research Cores Center (ORDRCC) facilitates collaborative rheumatic disease research, provides cutting-edge technologies to address new clinically-relevant questions, recruits investigators with other interests/training to rheumatic disease investigation and fosters development of junior investigators to independent rheumatic disease research careers. With 25 local Center Investigators, 11 Junior Center Investigators (local), 11 Junior Center Investigators (distant) and a new Scholar program to develop early stage investigators committed to rheumatic disease investigation, the ORDRCC Administrative Core serves as the central communications hub and information conduit to accomplish the expanded ORDRCC mission to provide detailed, individualized information for each study patient to allow investigators to select homogeneous, mechanistic-driven subsets of patients for studies of pathogenesis, prediction, prevention and precision treatment of SLE, Sjogren?s, UCTD and related disorders. The ORDRCC will enhance the career development of junior investigators and expand rheumatic disease research through a multi-pronged Rheumatic Disease Clinical Research Enrichment Program which includes a weekly seminar series, visiting lectureships, and a new Expanding Rheumatic Disease Colloquium held in conjunction with a new group each quarter to explore new areas of collaborative research, such as with the Reynolds Center on Aging, OU Bioengineering, Dean McGee Eye Institute, and others. Additional outreach communication to community- based partners and tribal communities is also planned. The Administrative Core will enhance communication through new online resources, listserves and updates; provide management through developed policies and procedures for oversight and optimization of resource utilization, prioritizing service to junior center investigators and Scholars; and develop a new Proposal Development Center within the Administrative Core to help junior center investigators and Scholars to prepare and submit manuscripts and competitive grant applications. The Core also assists Junior Center Investigators and Scholars with regulatory compliance oversight. The ORDRCC has a historically vibrant pilot project program which has launched the independent careers of 16 junior investigators who have gone on to receive over $20M in independent external grant support. This Core will continue to offer this program which couples modest financial support with prioritized Core resources, focused mentoring and a career development plan. The Administrative Core also serves as the nidus for interactions with the Advisory Committee to ensure that suggestions are reviewed and implemented. The ORDRCC has implemented a rigorous qualitative and quantitative tracking and evaluation program evaluation which helps to monitor and maximize resource utilization and scientific discoveries. These qualitative surveys also help to set strategic Center priorities, prioritize phenotyping services and new technologies to evaluate and identify the patient collections which need expansion or further enhancement.